


Goshiwon

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Did they have a sleepover or did they have sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Lovers, Hanbin and Jiwon are dumb and dumber for real, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hanbin awakens to find out that he is sharing the same room, no, he’s sharing the same bed asKim. Fucking. Jiwon.How in the world did he end up here?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Goshiwon

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure that the creator's work style is enabled! (if not, the kkt messages in the fic would look messy and sad)
> 
>  _Goshiwon_ is a small yet highly affordable living space in South Korea, oftentimes considered as an off-campus dormitory. [Here](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-xdPqGjht9Gk/Va4M8R20p1I/AAAAAAAAB8s/yQlYj7c16g0/s1600/11667361_401853830020975_2276338195339870297_n.jpg) is an example.

Hanbin stirs slowly to consciousness, both his head and body throbbing in agony. He has somehow ended up slumped against the wall right beside the bed, limbs folded uncomfortably in between. He tries to arch his back but it seems there’s some pillow stuffed behind him so he falls back to his original position.

He has woken up like this multiple times before, too, all worn out from a night of debauchery, and he would easily lull himself back to sleep and let the headache pass like a dream (it works sometimes but if not, then it passes like a nightmare). However, what's preventing him from drifting off again is that, for someone who always runs a little cold even in the middle of spring, he’s actually feeling overly warm. Maybe he plugged the heating pad last night, he’s not sure, but his hair clings to his forehead in sweat, and his nape and back are already feeling a little damp. He should switch it off, especially that it’s most likely late in the day, basing on the brightness his closed lids could sense. He bets if he blinks them open now, he would scorch his eyeballs by the merciless sunlight streaming from the small window overhead. No joke. 

He’s in the middle of psyching himself up to rise from the bed despite the pulsating ache from his muscles when the mattress shifts and the weight at his back that he earlier assumed was a pillow _moves_. The comforter wrapped around him also got pulled down slightly so there’s now some cool air licking at his bare back, revealing that there was no _artificial source_ for the warmth. The stuffiness gradually decreases and that should grant him some sort of relief but Hanbin’s mind is currently whirring in shock, almost going into an overdrive.

He’s on a bed with someone he does not know. _Fuck._

Who is this person? He did drink quite more than his usual and got himself totally plastered. But was it really that bad? He tries to dig deep into his mind for any clue but with the looming migraine and the rising anxiety in his gut, it does not come as a surprise that it’s unsuccessful.

Hanbin knows he isn’t ever that reckless. He would never let someone go inside his room, let alone share a bed, even while intoxicated. _Unless..._

He parts his eyes open, although only halfway, enough to take a small peek, but as predicted, the sudden brightness overwhelms his sight, adding immensely to his discomfort, forcing them to shut close. _Oh god_. 

Now, he also feels like throwing up. 

But he can’t. Because he’s definitely _not_ on his bed. He’s perfectly certain he does not own anything patterned for his beddings, always thought they looked a little tacky, so there’s no way a duvet with lots of Pooh bear faces printed all over would be covering him.

All the sleepiness has officially disappeared from his system, leaving only the stabbing pain of reality hurling at him, literally and figuratively. He is lying in a bed with an unidentified person, and every part of his body feels utterly wrecked. His head is also only giving him the unbearable feeling of splitting into two and not one sliver of memory of how he got himself here!

Hanbin needs to calm the fuck down. He squeezes his closed eyes tighter, pressing his face against the pillow that his head lies awkwardly on, and he takes a deep breath, and oh boy, everything seems to be going downhill for him.

The scent he inhaled is familiar. _Too familiar_. His highly sensitive nose recognizes the smell. It's one that would always linger faintly in any room, mostly in the common kitchen at the end of the hall signalling him of a presence he'd rather not be there. Old Spice Wolfthorn. Mildly sweet. Citrusy. Foreign. _Unique._ If he is adding things up properly with his barely-functioning brain, then Hanbin thinks he may as well vomit then and there, not because of the hangover, but because of the dread seeping through his bones. Is he in Kim Jiwon’s bed right now for real?

All he needs to do is turn his head to confirm but it’s taking a lot out of him, both physically and mentally. There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach and he never wanted to be so wrong more than now in his entire life. He takes a big huff before opening his eyes carefully (the light still burns) then lifting his head up to look behind him.

The man is lying face down, head turned away from Hanbin, but the wavy tufts of hair dyed a vibrant purple is already a dead giveaway of his identity.

Hanbin is sharing the same room, no, he’s sharing the same bed (and pillows and blanket) as _Kim. Fucking. Jiwon._ The insufferable senior from his department.

The truth is a tough pill that's too hard for him to swallow. He faces back the wall almost immediately, the action not helping with his nausea, and he can’t help but groan into the pillow cushioning his head. How did it come to this? Had he lost his goddamn mind?

The duvet and sheets shuffle once more and he feels Jiwon sitting up, shifting his weight against the mattress, and then he hears some joints cracking, probably from the stretching of his back. 

This is unreal.

“You’re up, aren’t you?”

Okay, this is _so real_.

Jiwon’s voice is deep and raspy, cracking a little in between. It’s also a tad bit too loud, maybe even close to deafening for Hanbin’s ears that are pounding with his headache.

He turns around completely, though with great difficulty since his body has turned to lead and the bed doesn’t really have a lot of room to move around. He places one hand over his temples, letting the tips of his fingers massage the area in an attempt to soothe the thrumming headache underneath, and it’s pretty much a good move for him, because when he squints open his eyes, he’s able to block a little of the light, letting them gradually adjust. “Can you keep it down?” Hanbin croaks out, instantly wanting to punch himself in the face for sounding too pathetic.

Jiwon stares at him for a bit before a corner of his mouth pulls up, “I see someone’s hung over.”

As much as Hanbin wants to deny the accusation, he’s without a doubt exhibiting all the textbook definitions of a hangover. He’s positive that he looks as unpleasant as how he feels on the inside (maybe even worse) so he has no choice but to just hum in admission of the actuality, closing his eyes as if it would help lessen the shame he’s feeling. It’s unfortunately part of the deal when one chooses to get hammered. It’s the appropriate consequence Hanbin can accept after a long night of bliss and booze.

What he can’t take though is Jiwon outright cackling at him. _Very loudly_. Humiliating himself in front of the upperclassman has unlocked another level of hell and the desire to kick him off the bed runs strong. If only he had enough strength, he thinks he might actually do just that.

There’s one last ugly snort before the other leaps out of the bed. Hanbin peeps one heavy-lidded eye, curious as to where the scumbag is off to, and he finds him in front of his desk, apparently just in a massive black shirt, head raised towards the upper shelves across. He seems to be in thought as he runs his hand through his hair that’s currently sporting a wild bedhead, each strand seemingly trying to defy gravity. Hanbin is pleased that the other also looks a little disheveled. He’s not entirely alone on the wall of shame.

Now that he has all the bed to himself, he can finally stretch and loosen the muscles that were most likely cramped overnight and get more of the air to circulate under the covers so he sprawls on his stomach, extending his limbs, squishing one of his cheeks snugly against the pillows. He’s well aware that this is a goddamn mess and he should probably get out of here now and settle his hangover back in his room on the floor above. The sooner they part, the quicker they could bury the fact that this ever happened and they can finally get on with their lives. 

But, paying no heed to the scent of the sheets, the bed is astonishingly comfortable, just the right amount of soft and warm and cozy. This must speak for Jiwon’s questionable punctuality in their first period lab class. Sleep starts to latch onto him again and Hanbin decides that he will leave the bed — _eventually._

Almost ready to doze off again, he tries to ignore Jiwon when he senses him hovering by the side of the bed, but the guy starts tapping at his back with the flat of his palm. And regardless of how gentle the bastard was in reality, it actually felt like an earthquake had shaken him and all his internal organs had fallen off. Ugh. What is it now? 

“Hey, Hanbin.” Jiwon calls, in a hushed tone this time, of which the younger is very much thankful for, “I’m not sure if you take this but here.”

Both his eyes snap open, widening in shock that Jiwon’s offering him something rather nicely. Hanbin wonders if he has fallen into slumber and is hallucinating this, but the pins and needles trying to drill his skull and body to pieces beg to differ, quickly reminding him that he hasn’t gotten anywhere close to dreamland. 

So he staggers to flip himself halfway, just enough to check what Jiwon is handing out without puking his guts out. He’s half-expecting it to be poison but it’s a harmless bottle of _Condition_ , cap already twisted open, ready for him to down in a jiffy. 

The older guy is currently squatting down on the floor beside the bed, his expression startlingly close to concerned, scaring Hanbin to some degree. However, there’s still that playful amusement glinting in his eyes that tells him it’s still the irksome Jiwon he knows, the one that could actually splash the liquid in his face just because. He forces his bewildered musings to stop because he really, really, _really_ needs that hangover recovery drink.

He struggles with his arms to support himself to sit upright and while he does so, another realization truck hits him. _Hard_.

Why. The. Holy. Fuck. Is. He. Naked.

His overly exhausted soul might as well have left his equally tired body at this point. If being on the same bed with Jiwon is already revolting, then this is a full-on catastrophe, like hell-on-earth, the-world-is-ending kind of calamity. He’s as bare as a baby under the blanket, no shirt, no briefs or boxers, _nothing_.

_Did they …?_

All the air seems to get knocked out of his system and his insides churn; he’s sure that it’s not due to the aftereffects of excessive drinking. He snatches the bottle away from Jiwon’s hand, chugging everything in it in one go, hoping to push down the vile repugnance that’s rapidly rising from the depths of his gut. This can’t be possible. All the remaining bits of his dignity have been thrown out the window, dropping straight on the ground, and crushing to infinitely tinier pieces, almost close to nothingness. _No_ , he did not have sex with this guy.

“Yo. Everything good?”

Hanbin shakes his head, stopping midway with great effort to nod. He avoids the older’s eyes as his gaze travels down Jiwon's body, frantically searching for anything to prove his speculation otherwise. There isn't much he could deduce right now but there seems to be no visible mark of anything on the uncovered parts of his skin, and the ends of his boxers come into view underneath the humongous shirt he has on.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t really look —”

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay.” Hanbin insists, saying it more to himself. He can’t really dismiss something like this. He’ll have to ask Jiwon, because no matter how hard he tries, his mind still comes back blank and can’t produce a single thing except a fucking headache. His blood runs cold because once he brings this up, it would be _mortifying_ , regardless of what the truth actually is. Jiwon appears to be relatively fine, though, his mental state clearly loads better than how Hanbin’s is, so maybe nothing abominable happened.

He shoves down what remains of his pride, the need to destroy the gnawing uncertainty ranking first on his list of priorities.

“Actually, can I ask something?”

The upperclassman raises a brow before answering, “Yeah, go shoot.”

This is it. Hanbin gulps a mouthful of air.

“Did we sleep together?”

Jiwon frowns, his hand goes back to his hair, confusion etched on his face, “Well, this is actually my room, Hanbin, and you’re actually in my bed right now, so… I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

The overheating gears of his mind halts their operations at his answer. It belatedly registers that Jiwon misunderstood the question. _God fucking damn it._

He has to ask again. Hanbin summons all the energy he has left before spitting it all out.

“No, dummy, I meant did we fuck?”

There. He said it. _Shit._

Jiwon’s eyes widen and his mouth hangs open before his face crumples altogether, laughing so hard and so hysterically, he falls down on his butt on the floor, hardly trying to hold himself together as he slams the wood. 

Heat creeps up to the back of Hanbin’s neck and the tips of his ears, trying to tune out the other’s wheezing howls . It’s not from embarrassment but from the building annoyance because Jiwon still doesn’t seem to get it. He wants to chuck the pillow at the older and choke his loud mouth with it but he’s still battling a hangover and he does not want to risk degrading himself even further if he moves mindlessly lest the blanket falls even lower. If that happens, then he'll carve out his stupid brain and gobble it all up.

Jiwon finally stops, and Hanbin can only hope the man gives him anything close to a proper answer.

“What the hell are you saying? Are you still drunk? Us having sex?! You so fucking wish! But I, for sure, don’t.”

 _Christ._ He’s not even asking for the moon! Well, at least there’s the Jiwon that’s snarky, vexing and downright unhelpful. The nice version was kinda creeping him out. 

Hanbin lets out a long, weary sigh, drained in all ways possible. His headache hasn’t subsided, and maybe it even worsened, and he’s been trying so, so hard to overcome the sense of aggravating shame for multiple times and reasons already. He’s not having any more bullshit. 

“I asked because I’m in _your_ bed, Jiwon. _Naked._ And not a single thing is coming to my mind from last night. So what do you expect me to believe, that we had a G-rated sleepover in a freaking _goshiwon_?”

The mocking grin in Jiwon’s face freezes and a moment of silence passes between them.

“Nothing? You don’t recall anything at all?”

Hanbin shakes his head grimly, biting at his lower lip, then he sees Jiwon’s eyes trail over his exposed skin, going even as far as to where the duvet is bundled at his waist, “and _you’re naked?_ ”

The younger disregards the last question, tugging cautiously at the thick fabric but it has somehow bunched up in between his legs and pillows (why are there so many?) so he’s only able to pull up to his sternum. He opts to cover the rest of himself up by folding his arms across his chest.

“Yesterday…”

Yesterday was Friday. _But not just any Friday_. It's the last day for their midterms scheduled for the week and all the exams set on the closing day served as every student's final hurdle before they could finally take a good amount of break from the bloodshot nights of rushed readings and brain force-feeding. And what better way to pump out all the stress and anxiety from the exams, the classes, the profs, and the upcoming results than by drowning them in liters and liters of alcohol?

Jinhwan, eager to start their post-exams tradition, pulled out the soju juice-packs from his bag and distributed one to each of them as soon as they got released from the confines of the hall where they just finished answering the last set of questionnaires. They punched their tiny straws into the foil of the pack, sipping leisurely at the bittersweet liquid they all know is enough to last them until they get to the park by the river. Once there, they'd continue on with their pre-game as they waited for the fried chicken and cheese balls to get delivered, each pitching in their poison of choice ㅡ makgeolli, whiskey, vodka, flavored beer, you name it. It's like some picnic potluck except it would toast your liver.

Hanbin recalls Junhoe brought two bottles of peppermint schnapp he got as a souvenir from the conference he attended abroad a couple weeks back. They ended up using them all in their games, getting a little drunk earlier than planned. He’s not entirely sure how they got to their go-to bar in the district, but there's an image in his mind of him demonstrating to Yunhyeong how to _hit the woah_ in front of a lamppost.

When they got there, the place was brimming with people, more than the usual fiery Fridays, not that they didn't anticipate it since every student would be out to celebrate, even the ones from the other schools if the schedule coincides and they all didn't mind — besides, they have the best price deals in the area. They're just out to get smashed right after suffering in the academe for weeks. _And get smashed right they did._

They drank and they danced. Then they drank _some more_. And then they danced _even more_. Hanbin and Jinhwan may have climbed on a table or two, twerking or something. If he isn't mistaken, that's also around the time Jiwon and his friends arrived. Being residents from the same dormitory, they ended up sharing tables together. 

His memory blurs even more and it's just a hazy clip of one of them, Chanwoo he presumes, bringing them a tray of several tiny glasses stacked side by side. Tequila shots. They all get one, ready with their salt and lime, and when Jinhwan shouted a _‘Bottom’s up’_ , he somehow locked eyes with Jiwon, the guy breaking it with a daring wink. Hanbin retaliated by keeping his gaze on the other, straightfaced, as he licks the salt off at the back of his hand before he tosses up his shot, in time with the loud electro beats blasting from the dance floor. Someone shouted _'One more!'_ over the music, then it fades to nothing. The next thing he knows is he's cramped against the wall in someone else's bed. 

“... the last thing I can remember is the first round of shots. Nothing further.”

He waits for Jiwon to speak, already expecting him to make fun of how much of a lightweight he was for blacking out so early, but he's staring at him with furrowed brows, seemingly deep in thought, too. A minute passes and Hanbin clears his throat. 

Jiwon’s jaw clenches, then his hand goes behind his ears, scratching warily, “Then you can recall tons more than I do.”

That stuns the younger. While Jiwon's not in his best form, he is far from the zombie that Hanbin has transformed into, so it's impossible that upperclassman drank a drop more than he did. And if he did, then why is he not wasted? "How come? You look so much better than I do!”

“I can only remember getting inside the bar… I swear, I’m not lying.”

That sounds ridiculous. Blinking his eyes in disbelief, Hanbin asks again, “What? Why?”

Jiwon rubs at his face roughly before sweeping his hair back, holding them off of his forehead. “We had some roll at Elle’s before coming," he admits. 

Well, _shit_. Jiwon also fried his brains when they cooked herbs at that exchange student’s place. Now, it's official that both their minds have betrayed them and they’re clueless as to what transpired overnight. Hanbin can't blame him, though, because he's also as careless as he had been, but he's not really having the best of mornings, one disaster hitting him after another. He's honestly close to tears with the frustration at himself and at what he's gotten himself into. 

His emotions must show on his face because Jiwon then says, "I'm sorry, that's really just how it does it for me, I think." After a brief pause, he adds, “But Hanbin, do you really think we fucked?”

Hanbin rolls his eyes and his ears want to bleed upon hearing the question.

“I can’t really tell, okay?! We’ll just keep on going in circles because we're both fucking useless.”

Jiwon pushes a tongue against his cheek, eyes wandering around the room, before he speaks again. “Are you _sore?_ ”

“What?”

“I mean, if we really did fuck, one of us should be sore somehow. I’m feeling perfectly fine, so…?”

That’s actually a good point. While Hanbin's muscles and joints do ache terribly, they scream a different kind of pain from how it would have been if he had sex. He shakes his head again, now unable to look at his senior in the eye. He might have overreacted. 

Jiwon gets up from where he's sat now, snickering at their earlier tirade but also looking relieved, satisfied that they somehow cleared the shitshow up. 

“Lemme get you something to wear because, honestly, while I don’t know whose responsibility your nakedness falls, I’m fine with not seeing you in your birthday suit.”

It's Hanbin's turn to laugh. The recovery drink is probably taking its effect, too, but the thrumming pain behind sockets of his eyes somehow clears up a little with the _if-they-fucked mystery_ out of the way. He rests his head over a propped arm, likening his stance to how Rose posed for Jack in the _Titanic_ , “You sure? Your eyes are actually telling me you’re enjoying the view.”

He could be unapologetically brazen when he chooses to be, and now seems like a good time after losing face in front of his senior a million times today.

Jiwon flips him off but doesn't say anything else, continuing to rummage through his closet. He throws a shirt and a pair of boxers to Hanbin's face before he goes to the in-room bathroom cubicle, giving the other a semblance of privacy. There's a click of a lock and then the sound of running water.

Hanbin drags himself to sit up reluctantly, putting on the clothes that also oddly smells of Old Spice. He doesn't exactly have the right to be choosy right now. His head does not hurt as much as earlier but there’s still the danger of retching the contents of his stomach out if he isn’t too careful so he rests at the edge of the bed first, taking in his environment for a second. Save for the bed cluttered with pillows and apparently, _plushies_ , the room is quite organized. Books and manuals make up most of the shelves but there’s an area where instant and canned food are stacked neatly. His desk only seems to have a handful of the printed-out readings and the laptop full of stickers that Hanbin usually sees him bring in class. He catches sight of some heap of clothes on the floor and figures out that most of them were his. Okay, time to go.

“Thanks for the meds. See you _never!_ ”

He stands up slowly, waiting for the spinning in his head to pass, before he moves to gather his jean jacket, tank top and pants from the mess. He’s about to open the door when he realizes he doesn’t have his phone with him. He checks all the pockets of the clothes but he only finds a soju bottle cap and a used-up pod. 

Hanbin walks back to the bed, hesitantly looking it over. He’s not sure he even brought his phone here but where would it go? He fumbles with the blankets, the pillows, the stuffed toys, and finally finds it wedged between the wall and the mattress, reminding him of how he was lying on the bed earlier.

He taps on it, only intending to see if it has power, and also check the time, but he’s dumbfounded with the amount of notifications. It’s only a little past ten in the morning and his friends couldn’t have woken up early to have already sent this much. 

Hanbin selects the top item on the list — a new group chat which also has the most messages.

**bobbin snoggin' club** 💦 7  
  
  
**songchef** _invited_ **kmhnbn** , **bobby \m/**,  
**d❀nghyuk** , **gnani** , **junHOE** and **chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ**   
**songchef** _renamed the group chat_ **  
bobbin snoggin' club**   
**159** new messages    


Jiwon’s still in the bathroom, anyway. He’ll just sneak a look and see what has gone down.

There's a handful of the barely readable drunk texts and when he scrolls further down, it's all picture after another picture, interrupted a few times by keyboard smashes and laughing-crying emojis.

Hanbin loses what little strength he has left and goes weak in the knees, he has to sit back down on the bed. The multiple tiny squares of thumbnails are enough to make out what's in them. 

They're all him and Jiwon. Going all over the place and _all over each other._

There's Jiwon against the wall, trapped between Hanbin's arms. Then there's Hanbin sitting on the counter and Jiwon pulling him close by the choker he wore last night. There's them on the dance floor, Jiwon's hand bracing Hanbin's waist. Them back on the chairs, Hanbin almost sat on Jiwon's lap. 

And in all of them, _they're shoving their tongues down each other's throats._

Hanbin desperately needs to be Thanos-snapped right this minute, have every nook and cranny of his being disintegrate to dust, erase all of his existence off the face of the earth.

With shaky hands, he scrolls some more, hoping for an end to the godforsaken photos. Lo and behold, it gets even better. 

**d❀nghyuk** :  
YUNHYEONG HAS VIDEOS!!  


Hanbin has never felt more betrayed by his own self. Earlier this semester, he shared with the guy how it's better to take videos than pictures since you're able to capture the things as they happen, even taught him which apps and effects would work together.

The bathroom door slides open and Jiwon gets out, the top of his hair tied into a knot. He looks at him confused, with a mild hint of annoyance. “Thought you left?”

“Have you checked your phone?” 

“No, haven't even seen the sh—”

“Go fucking check it.” Jiwon's eyes widen at that, brows knitted together, too, but he does try to locate his device, albeit somewhat unwillingly. He finds it stuck in the back pocket of his jeans collapsed on the floor and when he swipes through it, Hanbin glimpses how the obvious irritation on his face morphed into ghastly horror.

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck."

Yep. Hanbin can relate to that. 

His attention goes back to the screen in front of him, a video waiting to be played. The photos were already severe, probably enough to give him a heart attack or two, and he certainly doesn't want to see anything more. But there’s a nagging curiosity that far outweighs the disdain, and he also wants to make sure that the photos aren’t edited or anything (not that it looks anything close to being fake). He clicks on it and the clip plays, the bar's noisy beats start blaring off his phone’s speakers.

They're by the staircase, Jiwon pressing Hanbin against the wall, one leg hooked around the older, trying to ravage one another. Jiwon's hands travel back and forth the younger's sides while Hanbin buries his fingers in the other's hair, the locks appearing magenta under the flickering neon lights.

Blood drains out of Hanbin's face before rushing back in twice the amount because of the embarrassment. From sucking face so shamelessly and from having other people witness the wild debacle. 

There's some hollering in the background, Junhoe with his loud mouth bellowing a "Yes! Go fucking get it!" and someone, maybe Donghyuk?, asking "Don't they hate each other?" Yunhyeong, the one recording, answers back, "Must've made up to make out! Also, ever heard of _enemies-to-lovers_? No?? Oh, hon, you're missing out!" There are more loud cheers and then it cuts.

Hanbin is devastated and his soul has left his body a second or third time. He’s not keeping count anymore. He looks up and Jiwon, who has managed to take his seat on the chair by the desk, also looks as mortified. 

Their phones beep and a new message pops up in the group chat. 

**bobbin snoggin' club** 💦7  
  
**chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ** :  
HEEEEYYY!!  
MAY I GET EVERYONE’S ATTENTION PLS  
THE HORNYCORNS ARE UPPP  
**songchef** :  
IM HEEERE  
  
  
_[ 3 other people are typing...]_

Oh wait. Hanbin stares at the chat name on the upper left corner. This new group chat, Hanbin realizes, was made for _them._

**gnani** :  
lol  
you all really think they just slept  
**d❀nghyuk** :  
They were so wasted though??  
**junHOE** :  
donghyuk, keep up with the program 🙄  
**d❀nghyuk** :  
OH…  
**songchef** :  
YES. OH!!!!!  
soooo what happened??  
**junHOE** :  
they fucked!  
they *slept!  
damn autocorrect hhhhh  
**songchef** :  
REALLY??? THEY DID WHATTTT?? 🙊  
**junHOE** :  
judging by the loud noises, they sure did 🍑🍆💦💦💦  
**d❀nghyuk** :  
really? i didnt hear anything tho??   
**junHOE** :  
WhAT????? PLEASE I FEEL LIKE I HAD TO GET NEW EARS 🙉😭  
**chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ** :  
OK SPILL THE TEA MF  
**gnani** :  
guys they're online they can tell us now  
hanbinnie want to share with the class????   


He gapes at the messages, wanting nothing but to pull all of his hair out. Jiwon has convinced them both that they didn’t do anything, probably just crashed after all the partying, but now all their arguments are in _shambles_. This room sits right between Junhoe’s and Donghyuk's, and the walls here are hella thin.

"Hey." Jiwon mumbles, shoulders hunched stiffly and knuckles almost white from clutching at his phone.

"Hey yourself, dumbass." Hanbin snaps as their eyes meet, "Goddammit, if we fucked ㅡ" 

"Hanbin, no! We already talked this out. We both know we didn't." Jiwon grits out, "we should just tell this to them and stop the nonsense."

"Fine."

They both look back to their respective phones, ready to type out their side of the story, or whatever it is they’ve concluded earlier. But more shit sputters from where it hit the fan

**junHOE** :  
idk really but jiwon should get the landlady to check his bedframe hahaha  
and whatever it is that got out of hanbin's mouth are all nasty af  
i'd rather not say them for yall sanity  
**songchef** :  
😂😂 can't be that bad compared to when they're on the couch??? hanbin was moaning so loUD!!!!!   
**gnani** :  
lmaoooo was it this one?   
[ 1 photo attached ]   


It shows Hanbin straddling the older's lap, exposing the length of his neck, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and lips swollen red, while Jiwon, with his messy hair, is down on his nose at the area, most likely occupied with his mouth.

**junHOE** :  
NOOOOO  
that pales in comparison!!!!!  
it was really so filthy i feel like even i had to repent for hearing them  


"Fucking traitor," Jiwon snarls furiously, and Hanbin lifts a brow. 

"Are you hearing yourself? What you said sounds like you're agreeing that he's right."

"What? No, no, no! I already told you I can't remember anything," Jiwon exclaims, "but shouldn't they wait for what we have to say?" 

Hanbin scoffs. "They've been texting about us since last night, even made a group, for crying out loud, and you expect them to hold their horses?" 

**songchef** :  
WELL WILL ANY OF THE TWO CARE TO EXPLAIN INSTEAD OF LEAVING US ON READ???   


"Well, maybe now I should say something."

Hanbin rolls his eyes, "Good luck with that."

"I'll make them fucking listen." Jiwon mutters under his breath as he types. 

**bobby \m/**:  
can u pls stop???????   


Hanbin can't help but snort when he sees the new text bubble. 

"Great job there, I'm sure they'll stop with all the bullshit."

Jiwon pays him no mind and continues to tap at his phone

**chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ** :  
EVERYONE BE QUIET  
THE KING HAS SPOKEN  
**gnani** :  
okay we want all the dirty details. speak!!!   
**junHOE** :  
hyung, please no.   
**gnani** :  
lol please yes.   
**songchef** :  
you two shut up pls!  
**bobby \m/**:  
yall stop being shitheads u peasants  
we didn't do anything ok? idk whatever it was frm ystday at the bar but it ain't happening again  
so we cool??   
**songchef** :  
denial really isn't just a river in egypt 😔💦  
**gnani** :  
that's a sad joke yunhyeong but lol   
also jiwon you disappoint me  
stop lying  
**junHOE** :  
?????   
so what did i hear?? did i lose sleep over nothing?????  
**chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ** :  
RIIIIGHT  
**gnani** :  
oh no  
junhoe's lack of sleep is on your conscience now jiwon tsk tsk  
**songchef** :  
kkkkkkkkk  


Hanbin laughs, too. Trust their friends to be stubborn and hilarious. Jiwon glares at him.

"Sorry… go on."

**bobby \m/**:  
OK I'LL SAY IT ONE LAST TIME AND THEN WE CAN STOP THIS OK??  
WE. DID. NOT. HAVE. SEX. LAST. NIGHT.  
**gnani** :  
oh suddenly i can't read  
**junHOE** :  
🙄  
**chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ** :  
lmao tell that to this?  
[ 1 photo attached]   


Hanbin clicks on the picture and it's of them by the staircase again, still busy with the kissing business. Except this time, Jiwon has lifted him up, gripping him closely by the thighs. Hanbin's legs cross around the other's waist and his hands seem to claw at the other's back. God, how many more photos do these idiots have?

"Are you some clingy octopus in your past life? Oh my goodness." Jiwon exclaims, eyes still glued on the screen, seemingly zooming on the photo.

"You seem to be enjoying it, though. Look at you grope at me.” Hanbin retorts, “can't blame you though, I know my ass is amazing"

"Oh fuck off." Jiwon mutters and Hanbin is quietly amused that he did not contradict his last statement. After all the shitstorms this morning plus the ongoing one now, then at least let him have this. 

He focuses back on the chatroom again and figures out he might as well say something.

  
**kmhnbn** :  
I, Kim Hanbin, stand by what Jiwon said and solemnly swear that we did not fuck.  
Now go on with your boring lives you mfs.  
**junHOE** :  
istg they're both lying  
whatever i heard, it's far from nothing!!!!  
**songchef** :  
MY SON IS ACTUALLY ALIVE???!!!!   
FINALLYYYYYY  
BUT HANBIN I DIDNT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS IM DISAPPOINTED  
**gnani** :  
i still can't read  


Hanbin’s phone suddenly alerts him that his battery's spent and will shut down shortly. He tosses his dead phone on the sheets before covering his face with both of his hands, groaning into them as whatever it is that just took place hits his mind again. He wonders if he’ll ever get any peace after this. He already feels deceased at the thought of accidentally sleeping with someone, especially a person he dislikes, but it actually feels ten times worse when your friends know about it. The only good thing right now is that Jiwon can’t recall anything from this drunken fiasco, too. 

He grabs a plushie, it’s Eeyore, he thinks, and he starts to knead its face as he tries to process more of his thoughts. He presses its cheeks once more before he calls out to Jiwon who is still typing madly on his phone. 

"We'll have to let this go. Those dumbos would get tired eventually if we ignore them."

"That’s true." Jiwon nods but he still looks skeptical. “But what if we…” he starts cautiously, “It’s just, I mean, I'm not sold with what Junhoe said but I don't know him that much, but you saw the,” he gestures randomly with his hand, “the pictures and stuff. Maybe we’re just fooling around and all but… ah... I don’t know.”

Hanbin kind of understands what Jiwon’s trying to say, and while he does want to clear everything all up, he’s also too mentally exhausted to resist and fight. The ghosts of his hangover are still haunting his head, creeping under his skin.

"I guess with whatever it is that happened, we can't really change anything about it."

Jiwon nods once more, about to say something, but there's a faint knock on the door. 

"Oh, I should really go." Hanbin places Eeyore back on the bed, fatigued yet glad they’d at least come to some sort of resolution. He’ll need a full day of sleep to recover. Maybe two.

Jiwon hums in agreement as he rolls towards the door in his chair to open it without standing up. 

It's Donghyuk with a huge grin on his face, making a small wave with one hand while holding a pair of headphones in the other. 

"Hyung, here's your _Beats_. I'm going out later so I figured I'd return it while you're awake and ㅡ oh hi, Hanbin."

"Hello," Hanbin addresses him awkwardly, one hand under the blankets in search of the phone he flung earlier.

Donghyuk did not reply, instead his eyes seemed to be stuck on him, kind of like scanning him.

Jiwon clears his throat, breaking him off his daze. "Thanks, Dongie. Um, I'll see you when I see you then?" 

"Ah, yeah. Yes. See you. Bye."

The door closes and their eyes meet. All they can both think of is _shit shit shit_. 

There's a ding from Jiwon's phone and Hanbin pushes himself off the bed immediately, eyes glued to the lit up screen.

**d❀nghyuk** :  
OMG YOU GUYS  
HANBIN IS IN JIWON’S ROOM   
AND HE’S WEARING JIWON’S SHIRT  
**songchef** :  
OH  
MY  
GOD  
**gnani** :  
OH THAT I CAN READ  
IT SAYS THEY'RE BOYFRIEEEENDS  
**junHOE** :  
I TOLD YOU THEY FUCKED  
**chanu ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ** :  
LOOOOOL  
THEY'RE FUCKED  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, drinking soju from a juice-pack is pretty fun, especially when people around you don't know what it is hahaha. Anyway, please drink responsibly!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this madness. Feel free to leave a kudos if you liked this and send your comments, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> See you in the next update x


End file.
